Purification of sex steroid binding proteins from sera of human and bovine origins and their physical-chemical characterization. Study of role of these proteins in the dynamics of steroid hormone supply to hormone sensitive tissues. Evaluation of the nature of chemical bonds between steroid ligands and binding proteins. Effects of aging upon steroid hormone dynamics.